


An Avenger's Transformation

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Widow deals with a World of Sexual Espionage. Agent Morse has larger plans that could affect Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and the Goddess of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avenger's Transformation

(This story takes place after the events of Thor: The Dark World)

 

THE SURPRISE MISSION

 

Watching the endless mill of washed out tourists from the veranda of the cheap cafe, Natasha Romanoff couldn't help but feel... inconspicuous. Lisbon was an old world tourist town, struggling to stay relevant in modern times; and yet she was here. This kind of mission, observation, analysis and eventual take down had little to do with stealth and a lot to do with subtlety. And while the redhead wanted to put on her suit, scan for radiation and abseil into a better viewing position, ultimately sitting outside and watching the entrance worked just as well. No big entrance, no real subterfuge, not even a disguise. The redhead sighed: this mission was boring.

 

Watching the block from across the street, Natasha sipped her cappuccino; it could be worse, a lot worse. In her time as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D the redhead had been required to do everything from the morally grey to the undeniably black. This mission was simple, child's play even; locate the source of the bizarre events happening in this area, capture and question. So why was she uneasy?

 

Somewhere in the Portuguese city there was an unregistered gifted... possibly even a vigilante. Strange sightings, abnormal lights, a reduction in local crime; it all suggested the same conclusion. And, right in the middle of a busy tourist settlement. 

 

Her current target's routine was at least easy to follow. The perfect mark: and that was why she had chosen her. Something about the woman’s movements were just too... convenient, yet precise. Considering this notion, the redhead's brow creased momentarily, before the agent shook her head. Finishing her coffee, Natasha chuckled to herself lightly: so she was seeing conspiracy in her own covert operation: Maybe it was time for a real vacation. Replacing the cup the agent refocused, returning full attention to the apartment entrance: Time to engage the target.

 

Suddenly the yellow door shifted and Natasha leant forward expectantly, eyes glued on her suspect. Stepping into the street, the woman emerged, studying the surroundings with what appeared to be a bored sense of detachment. Tall, statuesque, almost imposing, the woman seemed... dislocated. Beginning to move forward, she slipped into the crowded street, gliding through the throng of tourists that surged through the popular shopping district.  
Smiling determinedly, Natasha dropped some cash onto the table and made to leave the cafe. Never taking her vivacious green eyes off her target, the redhead frowned as a body suddenly blocked her view.

 

Reading the brand name emblazoned across an ample female chest, Natasha was momentarily distracted before looking up. Seeing whom had arrived she groaned frustratedly:

 

"Seriously? I’m mid-mission!"

 

Dropping into the chair opposite Agent Bobbi Morse smirked, mock sympathy scrawled across her striking features:

 

"This takes precedence Romanoff; the situation is time sensitive."

 

Natasha glowered: "I was about to make contact!"

 

Looking over the intruder's shoulder, Natasha attempted to relocate her target, eyes now darting between irrelevant faces. Sliding backward, the redhead sighed, considering this latest development:

 

"Must be urgent if they sent me the ‘MockingBird’. What's my window?"

 

Lifting an attaché case onto the table, the dark blonde smiled, glad to find the other agent in an agreeable mood:

 

"72hrs to get to London and make your transformation before meeting the mark. This should have everything you need."

 

"Transformation?" Natasha responded doubtfully, "Who’s the mark?"

 

The redhead watched Bobbi relaxed into her chair, leaning back in the wicker to allowing sunshine to spill over her beautiful face: Unlike the Black Widow, the blonde knew how to enjoy an assignment. Typically American, Natasha surmised inwardly.

 

"No names in public, but this is big Nat, as in: the first covert incursion onto hostile alien soil S.H.I.E.L.D has ever attempted!" The blonde's voice hitched slightly, concealed excitement momentarily emerging:

 

“Uh-hmm, hence the need for an Agent with your... skill set. I'll explain everything on the ride over to London.”

 

Natasha opened the case and quickly looked over the dossier, raising an eyebrow:

 

"And how am I supposed to turn a civilian in this short a window?"

 

Bobbi snickered:

 

“You know how Romanoff: Martinelli Protocol.”

 

Natasha's eyes widened minutely.

 

"Agent Hill told you about..."

 

The dark blonde nodded self-assuredly, cutting Natasha off: 

 

"Come on Romanoff, you think Hill only groomed you for sexual manipulation and espionage?? I used to be her favourite for this type of assignment. If you know what I mean…"

 

The redhead blinked, her face a little flushed. "There are others?"

 

Bobbi nodded, green eyes observing her friend's reaction. Natasha shook her head; somehow there were always more secrets.

 

Acting defensively, Natasha responded: "then why can't you take this mission?"

 

"Come on, look at the girl’s height!" Bobbi exclaimed, "And you know I’m married!" The dark blonde waved her ring hand at the redhead.

 

"Doesn't sound as much fun..." Natasha replied dryly.

 

Bobbi leant forward, smirking brazenly:

 

"I had my fun. Besides, I've never really been the submissive type." 

 

Agent Morse sat back and smiled distractedly, as if remembering her time with their superior. 

 

Natasha ignored the barb, scrutinising the document; reading closely before addressing the other woman:

 

“This hasn’t been approved by the Council?”

 

Bobbi’s dark green eyes narrowed and her face soured. Natash blinked; there was a shadow of her superior’s edge in the blonde’s stare: 

 

“You know the council never reacts quickly enough." Bobbi flipped long blonde hair over a leather-clad shoulder:

 

“Besides, this hot piece of ass has aspirations."

 

“You want Maria's job?” Natasha asked scornfully.

 

“Are you kidding? I want Fury's,” Bobbi bit back.

 

“And you think giving the Council a look at 'planet of the Gods' will win you that?"

 

“Are you kidding?? I'm moving up in the world,” Bobbi replied smugly: “Not all of us can be Avengers.”

 

“You do realise that if this backfires there will be real fallout?” the redhead countered.  
Bobbi smiled: 

 

"If you're as good as I was that won't be a problem."

 

“We don't control all the variables Bob," Natasha said carefully; "these mission parameters involve sending a probe to an advanced alien world via off the books tactics without the consent of any national or international policy."

 

Bobbi grinned: “That's why we're doing it; intelligence plain and simple. A spy who won't even know she's a spy? Come on, the council will love that.”

 

Natasha sighed; Bobbi was the ultimate career spy, always pushing boundaries. Why did this seem a step too far? The Agent eyed their surroundings suspiciously:

 

“If something goes wrong you’re responsible for both of these missions.”

 

Bobbi raised an eyebrow: “Both missions?”

 

The redhead gave the Mockingbird a withering look: “Well obviously you're taking over here till I get back.”

 

“But…”

 

“You want to tell Agent Hill that you aborted her opp for one of your own?”

 

Bobbi open and closed her mouth slowly, for once no smug words coming out.

 

“Keep an eye on the target, use my safe house. I'll do the rest,", Natasha relayed wearily.

 

Bobbi nodded, her sly smile returning:

 

“Fair enough, report back to me when its done.”

 

Natasha scowled: “I don’t report to you.”

 

The blonde shook her head: “Sorry Nat, but you do now. Don’t worry, its not all bad. I’m not as mean as Maria. Not unless you want me to be…”

 

The Mockingbird flirted gently, smirking as she stood up from the table:

 

“Don't worry, this hot piece of ass is a much fairer boss. So enjoy yourself in London.”

 

The blonde turned and strutted casually away. 

 

Natasha cursed under her breath, unconsciously eying the accentuated curve of the female agent’s behind as the tall blonde sauntered away. Agent Morse was playing a dangerous game: So much for the simple mission.

 

Standing high above, a statuesque brunette also watched as the blonde left the cafe. Replacing her sunglasses, the woman stepped back from the rooftop.

 

...

 

THE NAUGHTY INTERN

 

Waking up with a start, Jane Foster stumbled out of bed just as the rapping on the front door started once more.

 

Stretching, the lithe young brunette attempted to straighten herself out, alarmed to find she had slept in her clothes yet again. Smoothing out the creases in her tight, white tanktop, Jane quickly pulled on a slightly ruffled shirt.

 

Jane felt positively light and fresh, in-spite of her recent experiences.

 

Shaking out her messy hair, the girl wandered over to the apartment door, stepping over the equipment and schematics she had scattered there the night before: The rods had been effective in measuring and controlling the convergence, but they needed some work. Provided Eric didn't get himself locked up again Jane was confident they could actually reverse engineer the whole event. The paper alone could be worth a Nobel Prize!

 

The door rattled yet again.

 

"Alright, I'm here now!" The brunette grumbled, quickly unlatching the entranceway.

 

Bursting through the door, Darcy Lewis shrewdly surveyed her surroundings, bright green eyes casting around the apartment from behind her glasses:

 

"Nice to see you've tidied up the place...” the brunette said sardonically: 

 

“Looks like a certain nerdy scientist has been having way too much fun in here."

 

Jane looked around: so the apartment was a bombsite? It was still better than her trailer back in New Mexico.

 

"So, tell me about space!?" Darcy asked excitedly: "you see any proper aliens this time?"

 

Jane shrugged, "Space is good." 

 

Darcy stepped past the girl into the apartment, shrugging of her coat and beanie as she went:

 

"Come on Jane! Details, details!! I never got to really see anything... And for some reason I'm not even invited to this Royal Gala thing, so you've got to be my spy!"

 

Jane bit her tongue; like she wasn't nervous enough about this party already without her intern asking for every minute detail. Thor's home world was... Well it was imposing. All giant gold buildings and warriors. Jane was very proud of her understanding of the universe; sure, it hadn't make her a lot of friends in High School but she could find 90% of constellations without a chart, list the known properties of Dark Matter or Black Holes and essentially explain the birth, life and death of stars, planets, galaxies, nebulae and other objects in the universe. But that didn't impress the Gods themselves…

 

Darcy eyed the flustered brunette from behind her glasses: Perfect.

 

"I'm guessing you’re stressing out huh?" The intern asked chirpily:

 

"Which is weird coz you didn't blink during the whole; parallel worlds colliding over London thing..."

 

Jane smiled weakly: the girl had always been good at putting things in perspective. 

"At least you'll get to ride the Einstan Rose Bridge thingy!" 

"Einstein-Rosen Bridge," Jane corrected patiently: "And I'm not allowed to bring any recording equipment, which is annoying cos if we could channel the quantum tunnelling phenomenon on Earth-"

"Nice fort," the other brunette joked, cutting the scientist off, "bet your mom will love the changes you've made in here..."

Darcy gesticulated to the couch, now piled high with pizza boxes.

Jane scowled back at the intern.

Seeing the other girl's glower, Darcy quickly changed tack:

 

"Well let's go get you dressed for the ball then!"

 

Watching the brunette dart across to her bedroom, the young scientist sighed as she dutifully followed the girl.

 

Jane entered to find the intern buried in her messy closet, head disappearing among her hanging clothes.

 

"Some of these are nice.." The brunette stated distractedly: "ooohh shoes with heels!"  
The intern dropped to her knees, bending over to examine the more expensive finery. 

 

"Yeah, pretty sure those are mom's too..."

 

Jane bit her lip, still watching the intern rummage through her stuff. Finding her a dress was one thing, filling it was another. God why couldn't she have an ass like that? The scientist tilted her head, observing as the hyper brunette wiggled in her short, red tartan skirt: For a girl that never exercised, Darcy had an amazing butt.

 

"There, there are probably more at the back," Jane suggested hopefully:

 

Darcy nodded, reaching for the gold mine buried at the back of the closet. As she arched her spine, the girl's tight skirt stretched taut over her full rear.

 

"S-so what happened to your intern?" Jane asked, tearing her gaze away and clearing her throat sharply: 

 

"Figured you two would be making lots of intern babies by now."

 

Straightening her glasses Darcy crinkled her nose as she reached for a different heel:

 

"Who? Ohhh, right… guess I ditched him."

 

Jane shook her head in amazement, leaning against a chest of draws. Darcy had always been flighty and tended to get involved with all the wrong guys. However, while none ever lasted very long, this was a whole new record.

 

Pulling her head out of the closet, Darcy shifted on the floor, looking up at the other girl as she responded:

 

"What about you and Thor?? Ready to start things up again???"

 

Jane bit her lip anxiously:

 

"Maybe..."

 

Darcy raised a suspicious eyebrow.

 

"I-I just, I'm still angry! He was gone for a year, no explanation... And he's a God! How am I supposed to reconcile that?!"

 

Watching the the other girl become agitated, Darcy quickly stood up:

 

"Woah woah woah... Calm down Miss science thang! You're so... Thinky." Darcy nodded insistently, apparently happy with her latest conclusion:

 

"I know you think you can think your way out of this with all your… thinking, but you need to be more impulsive."

 

"And I suppose you know how to act around royalty..." Jane said defensively.

 

"Nope!" Darcy said again, still grinning: "But that's not your problem."

 

"Then what?!" Jane asked exasperatedly, placing her hands on lithe hips.

 

"You're worried about the after party make-up sex!" The brunette asserted excitedly.

 

"What?!" Jane asked, dumbfounded.

 

"Just saying... This is the third date right?...” Darcy implied, pointing at her crotch, grinning as she spoke:

 

“I'd be worried by that almighty hammer of his ..." 

 

Jane blinked hard, considering this:

 

"Well, I mean... Now I am!!"

 

Darcy smirked: 

 

"Knew it."

 

Jane covered her face with her hands: 

 

"Oh my Gooddd! I dunno how to deal with this stuff!"

 

"It's been a while hasn't it??" Darcy asked, prying the other girl's hands away from her anxious face and placing them back down at her sides.

 

"Well, yeah.." Jane responded sheepishly.

 

"That's okay! You just need some warming up." Darcy said matter of factly.

 

Jane shook her head, chuckling dryly: "Right!" 

 

The brunette leant in, rubbing the other girl's arms comfortingly before deciding a hug was more appropriate. Pressing against Jane, the scientist couldn't help but feel the intern's impressive breasts slide over her own. The embrace went on a surprisingly long time.

"I love it when you get all flustered..." Darcy snickered.

>

 

Jane took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself in front of the intern as she asked a question:

 

"How do you stay so relaxed Darcy?"

 

The other girl smirked. Twisting them around, the brunette thrust the smaller girl against the nearest wall, before leaning in:

 

"I don't think so much."

 

Darcy captured her friend's surprised lips in an intense kiss, feeling the scientist go predictably rigid in her arms. Pressing the other girl up against the wall, the intern made sure her boss had no time to think:

 

Deepening their embrace, the brunette didn't let up, forcing a bare thigh between the other girl's legs while cupping Jane's cheek.

 

Jane spluttered, eyes wide and surprised. She was a scientist, prone to excess observation and analyse and even she had no idea how this had happened. Pulling away, Jane attempted to extricate herself from their sudden state change:

 

"Darcy! What are you-mmmgh, mmmh! Mmm..." 

 

Never dissuaded, Darcy simply re-initiated the kiss; this time making sure the smooch lasted even longer.

 

Eyelids fluttering, Jane attempted to think rationally: in-spite of her misgivings this made scientific sense. While Darcy was certainly crossing some personal and professional lines, this would help improve her own confidence. And that mouth of hers, usually so annoying and off base was now somehow… right! Full, plump lips sealed against her own in a smoldering, surprisingly sensual make-out session.

 

Pulling away, Darcy smiled, watching the surprised scientist recover her breath.

 

"See? Isn't that way better than thinking?? 

 

Jane nodded breathlessly, eying the other girl's pouting, dark red lips: God she could kiss. Her mouth tingled, her nipples ached. It had been so long: Jane had to get this out of her system.

 

Grabbing the other girl's head, Jane twisted them around till Darcy's butt hit the wall.

 

“Be impulsive right?” Jane stuttered, still asking for approval.

 

Nodding, the intern grinned naughtily, waiting for the brunette to take the bait.

 

"And this won't affect our professional relationship?" Jane asked uncertainly.  
Darcy snickered:

 

"Professional relationship? I'm a political science graduate working for an astrophysicist for next to no pay and two days ago we fought off an alien invasion!"

 

Jane nodded quickly, this time initiating things herself; her eyes holding her counterparts right up until their lips met once more. The young scientist's kiss was more chaste, but somehow needier than before, and soon their lips were smearing together joyfully.

 

Jane knew this was inappropriate, that she should be guilty for betraying Thor. But he abandoned her, twice! If anything she was getting even. So she could relax, this was justified. Just a one-time thing.

 

Soon grabbing the back of her boss’ head, Darcy ran her hands through long straight locks, twirling cute blonde highlights. Moving her mouth across the other girl's cheek, she allowed her astrophysicist some much-needed air.

 

Kissing her face and neck, Darcy's hands then moved down the brunette's back, speaking between kisses as she massaged a taught spine:

 

"Come on Jane- Mmm, loosen up-pppgh! Okayyy??... Loosy Goosy..."

 

Jane nodded, feeling probing hands massaging up and down her back, before quickly tugging the shirt off her shoulders. Slipping down past her waist, the brunette's hands then gave her ass a rather presumptuous squeeze. 

 

Jane gasped, eyes rolling as her intern's bare thigh rose up against her core yet again, gently massaging her desire into a frenzy. Barely able to comprehend the brunette's skilled assault, Jane could onto gyrate in time with the girl's insistent thrusts before Darcy began to push her backward.

 

Toppling, Jane hit the bed awkwardly: landing on her own crumpled sheets. Rising up on her elbows, the brunette watched as the intern tugged her top quickly over her head.  


 

Throwing the garment aside, Darcy observed the brunette's awed expression as her full breasts bounced into position, aided only by a bright green polka dot bra. Grinning, the intern sprang forward.

 

Unfastening the scientist’s tight jeans, Darcy tugged down the zipper, quickly loosening the tough blue fabric. Slipping her pants down over long smooth legs, the brunette stepped back impatiently: pulling so hard Jane almost came off the bed. Laughing, the intern watched as the Astrophysicist disentangled herself, rolling her tight pants over her ankles as she spoke anxiously:

 

"Are we really doing this?!"

 

Descending on top of her, Jane could only gasp before her face was buried between the other girl's extraordinary globes. Rather than feeling suffocated, Jane pressed her skin against frilly lace, enjoying the warm pillowy embrace.

 

"Mmm Hmmm. And I figure..." Darcy began, lifting the scientist’s hands and guiding Jane's palms around her boobs, "maybe this is a good time to ask for a raise?"

 

"Uhuh..." Jane muttered, ignoring the brunette in favour of probing the girl's phenomenal rack: fingers gently squeezing succulent flesh, her thumb tangling in an increasingly loose bra strap.

 

"Huh??" Jane said suddenly, pulling out of her trance to meet the other girl's eyes.  


 

"Nothin'" Darcy replied dryly:

 

"I was saying lets get you laid already!"

 

Dropping on top of Jane, the brunette kissed the scientist once more, ensuring she was still nice and pliable. Feeling hands run down her sides, Darcy smiled into the other girl's waiting mouth: she was ready to do this.

 

Feeling Darcy's tongue licking her lips, Jane opened her mouth wide, allowing her intern full access to her waiting tonsils. Tongues tangling together, Jane was quickly suppressed by the other girl's impressive technique and for several minutes the two girls made out: till Jane putty in her best, and only, friend's hands.

 

Rising up on her haunches, Darcy gave the scientist a naughty grin, licking her lips appreciatively.

 

The look in her eyes was surprised Jane: So un-Darcy like, somehow sensual but filled with desire. Almost, predatory... Jane gulped: like a cat playing with her food. Attempting to sit up, the brunette simply pushed her back down, her mouth immediately attacking the scientist's vulnerable neck and collarbone; moving slowly down her chest. 

 

Kissing over her cleft, Darcy hurriedly tugged her friend's tank top up over her boobs, hands fondling unashamedly the entire time. Revealing Jane's sky blue bra, the brunette wasted no time, finger and thumb gripping the girl's lace clad nipples before giving them a good twist.

 

Jane hissed, eyes rolling backward as her head fell against the pillow. How was the brunette so good at this?? Feeling the intern, tug and pinch her vulnerable chest, the scientist could only lie back and take it as her own nipples became rock hard, her heartbeat rising in time with Darcy's expert attack.

 

Leaning in, Darcy began to place kiss after kiss over the blonde's vulnerable abdomen, somehow staying light but impactful, making Jane twist and shudder against her mouth. The brunette rolled her own eyes; God the nerdy science girl was easy!

 

Jane watched, her breath shallow and quick, as dark hair tickled her chest, the intern sliding down the bed, her back flexing as she moved. Bent over double, Jane could see the whole extent of the brunette's back, reaching her heart shaped bottom. Studying the smooth skin, the blonde saw every bead of sweat and scar, all stories from a life she'd never really bothered to ask about. And obviously, she wouldn't now.

 

Not missing a beat, Darcy butterfly kissed down her abdomen and across her belly; reminding Jane she was sweet and trusting and in no way masculine. One thing was for sure: Thor could be nothing like this.

 

Looking up at her: Darcy smirked, vivacious green eyes meeting a nervous, needy stare. At that point the scientist was so wound up she could pop at any time. Of course she wouldn't; repressed girls have to be pushed over the edge.

 

Flipping her dark, wavy brown hair over her shoulder, the girl took her time, pressing her lips against a quivering navel. Darcy then proceeded to take a nice long lick, before slipping down further still.

 

Reaching her boss’ crotch, Darcy looked back up at Jane:

 

"Say you need me."

 

Jane rose up on her elbows, eyes wide and incredulous:

 

"What?"

 

"Just tell me you need me..." Darcy said slowly, kissing the inside of an outstretched thigh, her fingers dancing lightly over the fabric of the needy scientist’s panties.

 

"Ummm- obviously I need you-" Jane stuttered, still attempting to stay upright even as the girl between her legs played with her cruelly.

 

"Just, promise me you won't fire me for this...”

 

While Darcy spoke calmly, there was an eery edge to her voice that made Jane nervous:

 

"If I was going to fire you believe me, I would of by now!" Jane paused, "Okay?"

 

Blinking her big green eyes, Darcy's face lit up and she giggled:

 

"Right-just kidding. Ooohh; bring me back some desert though."

 

Jane shook her head in disbelief, her own heart fluttering.

 

Whipping of her glasses, Darcy winked down at her friend, before gripping the hem of the brunette’s panties and pulling them away with a flourish.

 

Feeling two fingers stroking up and between her pussy lips Jane shuddered, falling backward into her pillows once more. Screwing her eyes shut, the scientist heard the girl snigger.

 

Jane looked down, just in time to see the brunette pop those two digits into her mouth:

 

"Mmmm... I had no idea you'd get so wet for me..."

 

"Don't kid yourself," Jane spluttered, turning beat red, "it's just been a while alright?"

 

"Whateve's" Darcy responded, quickly lifting the other girl's leg over her shoulder: "You taste yummy.."

 

"Wait, you're gonna- ohhhh, mmmm...." Jane collapsed backward as the brunette answered her question mid sentence by burying her face between the scientist's legs.

 

Taking a long lick, the brunette sampled the warmth of Jane's core, lapping at the other girl's crotch for several seconds. Then, deftly opening the pussy lips before her with an outstretched tongue, Darcy slipped the whole length of the muscle into the scientist's waiting snatch.

 

Instantly going limp, Jane groaned, running her fingers through The brunette's thick brown hair even as she stroked her own. Feeling the girl's tongue quest deep between her folds, the scientist struggled to stay still as she was insistently invaded.

 

Sealing her mouth around Jane's pussy, the brunette sucked the girl in, drinking a generous portion of cream in the process. The nerdy scientist tasted delicious, so sweet and syrupy. Swirling her pink implement around and around, Darcy began to mix it up, bobbing her head against the scientist's crotch before lifting the girl's abdomen; determined to go deeper.

 

"Awww.. Mmm...." Jane gasped; "Remind me to add this to your duties- unnngh Ahhh!"

 

Darcy smirked, pulling away momentarily:

 

"Nuh Uhhh, this is a one time thing, no repeat performances. Besides, you'd have to pay me a lot more."

 

Seeing her own cream glistening on the brunette's chin, Jane finally smiled; this really was satisfying.

 

Seconds later the brunette went back to whimpering, that amazing tongue disappearing inside her nethers once more. Darcy was incredible; all this time she thought that mouth was only good for sardonic comments: She'd been so wrong.

 

The brunette took her time, intermittently stirring her boss up into a frenzy, ensuring the girl was really loosened up and pliant. Her mouth still sealed around her targets peach, Darcy’s left arm still rested on Jane's belly, even as she struggled to grope behind them.

 

Reaching under her tartan skirt, the brunette gripped the plastic device strapped to the inside of her thigh. Continuing to pleasure the oblivious scientist, Darcy pulled the rod free and set it between herself and the gyrating girl.

 

The rod itself was about 8 inches long and rounded at the top. A dull, gun metal grey, the tube was a little heavy but easily enough hidden for Darcy to sneak in with it. Now she just had to wait for the exact moment...

 

Above Jane was coming to a boil. Screwing her eyes shut, the brunette bit her lip, gripping the sheets as Darcy's thrusting tongue began to lick her inner walls with even greater determination. Losing any pretense, the needy scientist began to writhe in place, throwing her other leg over Darcy's shoulder and pulling the girl's face against her. 

 

Feeling pre-cum running over her bottom lip, the intern began to blow into her friend's pussy; just enough to drive her wild, not enough to set her off. Screaming in frustration, Jane began to hump against Darcy's head in earnest; not caring that she spread her juices all over the girl's face.

 

Deciding she was ready, Darcy released the girl's hips, hoping the brunette's thighs would hold her in place just long enough. Grasping the tube, she raised it into position.

 

Judging the precise moment, Darcy lined up the device. Taking into account Jane's every breath, every twist of her abdomen and the exact millisecond the scientist would come, the intern finally made her strike:

 

Hollowing her cheeks, Darcy breathed in hard. 

 

Jane shrieked, her vision blurring as she came harder than ever before, a wave of orgasmic pleasure causing the girl to see spots as her whole body convulsed. 

 

Cream spilling out around her lips, Darcy pressed forward, device parting Jane's cheeks and spearing into her tight asshole:

It was important the girl didn't panic; even non-neurotic lovers tend to tense up when a foreign objects is shoved up their pooper. That was why this was premeditated, the brunette ensuring the girl was nice and pliable before she plugged her rectum.

 

In one thrust Darcy inserted the entire tube, Jane still squirting over her face as the probe slid between her cheeks.

 

Gasping for air, Jane felt the weirdest sensation: Just as she burst, her orgasm forcing her to shiver and shake, the scientist felt a sudden, stretching coldness filling her that sent shockwaves up her belly. Cringing she screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard, thighs tightening around the intern's head; the momentary pain quickly replaced by a dull fullness. 

 

Not stopping until the suppository had disappeared into her target's rectum, Darcy pushed it in up to the knuckle. Feeling the last of the brunette's cream splatter her cheeks she was forced to blink unevenly as she looked up once more.

 

Gasping for air, Jane struggled to comprehend what had happened. Pulling her limp body upright, Jane stared down at the brunette in astonishment:

 

Instead of seeing the familiar face of her friend, Darcy Lewis, Jane instead saw someone quite different.

 

This woman was older, her eyes less round and more sultry and determined. This woman had a lighter skin tone and more delicate features. Etched across her face was a fine, golden latticework she could barely make out.

 

"D-Darcy?" Jane stuttered woozily. 

 

Already too overwhelmed to work the numbers, Jane blinked hard, lost in a post-orgasmic haze. Slumping backward the scientist collapsed into glorious, glowing unconscious.

 

  
Natasha Romanoff sighed, slumping down on top of her charge: that had been close.

 

Rising up on her haunches, the agent wiped the cream from her face: of course the girl's discharge had shorted the mask, obvious really. The guys in the tech department had not designed the disguise rig for such a... Intimate encounter.

 

Gadgets had been particularly useful on this incursion; take the probe she had inserted into Miss Foster. It was harmless really, a scanner built for short range mapping. The device had been modified in this case to release a low frequency shock wave that would immobilize the nerdy scientist’s bowels. For the next week the woman was a walking talking radio station and she didn’t even know it. Of course, you can't go a week without pooping without side affects. Natasha apologetically patted Jane’s midriff; when the time came for expulsion the redhead was glad she wouldn’t be there.

 

Raising her hand, the brunette checked her next spy tool. Grasping the upper edge of her hairline tightly caused the latex skin to flicker and distort. Tugging at the projective plastic, the Darcy-like peeled away her face in a singled movement, revealing the beautiful features of the Russian S.H.I.E.L.D agent underneath.

 

Taking a deep breath, Natasha massaged her brow. Reaching up the Agent removed her long dark wig, shaking out shorter, wavy red locks. She'd enjoyed playing Darcy. Sure, the girl was an airhead, but she was a likeable airhead. Quirky mannerism, a padded bra. All she had to do was make a move on the repressed scientist, something she was sure would remove the tension from the two women's relationship. 

 

Lifting her wrist up to her mouth, the redhead typed in the secure frequency code on her S.H.I.E.L.D issued watch and spoke into its tiny microphone:

 

“Bobbi, its me. The target has been tagged. I planted the scanner.”

 

“Well done Agent Romanoff,” came the condescending reply, “Nothing too strenuous right??"

 

"Not on my end..." Natasha said shortly, looking down at the unconscious young woman.

 

"Great, good job," on the other end there was a short pause:

 

"Take your time getting back here, enjoy London; see the sights."

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow: "you don't want me back in Lisbon?"

 

"It's watching over a suspect Nat, I can handle it," came the blonde's strangely loaded reply.

 

“So-so, go climb up Big Ben and I'll see you later."

 

The signal dropped and Natasha cursed under her breath.

 

The Mockingbird was living up to her codename.

 

......

 

  
DE JA VU 

 

Waking up with a start, Jane Foster stumbled out of bed just as the rapping on the front door started once more.

 

Shaking her head, the lithe young brunette attempted to straighten herself out, alarmed to find she had slept in her clothes yet again. Smoothing out the creases in her tight, white tanktop, Jane quickly pulled on a ruffled shirt.

 

Feeling positively groggy and dazed, no doubt due to her recent experience, Jane stumbled forward. She'd just had the weirdest dream...

 

Shaking out her messy hair, the girl wandered over to the apartment door, stepping over the equipment and schematics she had scattered there the night before. Feeling a twinge in her belly, the brunette froze, rubbing her stomach. Jane’s bottom felt weirdly full.

 

The door rattled yet again.

 

"Alright, I'm here now!" The brunette grumbled, quickly unlatching the entranceway.

 

Bursting through the door, Darcy Lewis shrewdly surveyed her surroundings, calm green eyes casting around the place from behind her glasses.

 

"Nice to see you've tidied up the place... Looks like a nerdy scientist's been having too much fun in here!"

 

Jane blinked, her face turning red. This all felt weirdly familiar...

 

.....

 

AN ASGARDIAN REVENGE

 

Crossing the Tarmac, the Agent weaved between different crates in pitch-blackness. Reaching the landing of the fire escape, Natasha ascended quickly. Something was wrong; something about this whole assignment just didn’t add up. 

 

From the beginning Natasha had been compromised, this didn’t perturb the redhead; so few missions ever happened without incident. Agent Morse’s plan, for all its selfishness, made sense, hell even its execution wasn’t above or below that which she had carried out for Agent Hill. No, it wasn’t the Darcy mission that bothered her. It was the Lisbon mission. What had she missed? 

 

Aware that she was out of the loop, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent had decided to enter the safe-house via alternate means. Climbing the hard metal stairs, the redhead ran through a mental itinerary of her equipment, considering a necessary attack strategy. Natasha had arrived prepared; wearing her tight, dependable black stealth suit. The garment was ideal for her acrobatic form of close-range combat: the form-fitting but flexible PVC allowing for freedom of movement and segmented with black protective padding. The one-piece uniform fitted like a glove, ensuring as ever that her body, her greatest asset, was appropriately emphasized.

 

Around her waist Natasha wore a utility belt. The leather band was strapped to her hip and overburdened with equipment, forcing it to hang low. Reaching down, the redhead unholstered her favourite armament: two matching Glock 16s, just as she arrived at the back entrance.

 

Natasha froze; hearing muffled conversation coming from within. Pressing an ear to the faded wood the redhead listened intently. Two voices, both female but one highly agitated tone.

 

This suggested two scenarios: 1, Bobbi had retrieved the target and was now interrogating her. This was most likely. 2, this mission, this whole series of events was unprecedented, she was compromised, and whatever was happening inside was not on the level. Natasha considered her options, before acting appropriately:

 

The Black Widow burst through the door, diving head first into the space. Rolling across the floor, Natasha arced into the opposite corner of the room, twisting through the air, twin handguns covering all corners. Back to the wall, she immediately scanned the darkness for signs of threat, surveying ancient stock.

 

The old warehouse was dark and dingy, the only light within provided by bare bulbs and outdoor street lamps. Unfortunately, the abandoned building was crowded with hidey-holes, ideal for hidden attackers. And Natasha was in far more trouble than she’d realized.

The Mockingbird knelt in the centre of the room, long dark blonde hair covering her face. Also clad in her own, distinctive combat gear, Natasha noted that the agent’s usually tight grey, white and blue suit was now torn to shreds, hanging loose over her taught body.

 

Strips of once protective material had been torn away from Bobbi's midriff, the sleeves and the material covering her leg gone, revealing smooth, tan skin. So much of the suit was missing that it barely covered the agent's body, only held together by the series of belts that crisscrossed her torso. 

 

Most concerning for Natasha; the usually confident Agent seemed to shiver and twitch in place, taking deep, shuddering breaths, apparently oblivious to her presence: 

 

"Bobbi?" The redhead asked tentatively as she sidled towards her, "What is this??"

 

The blonde jumped, twisting to see her. Natasha balked:

 

The agent's eyes were unmistakably glowing an alien blue. 

 

"Oh no.." The redhead grimaced.

 

The blonde charged at her determinedly, crossing the space between them in mere seconds.

 

Flinging her guns aside, Natasha caught Bobbi mid-charge, delivering a roundhouse kick to her belly. The attack had been sloppy, telegraphed even: Agent Morse was not operating by her usual standards.

 

Nonetheless she was up immediately, jabbing a fist forward with un-missable intention. Blocking, Natasha intercepted punch after punch before an unpredicted elbow flew her way. Catching the redhead in the face, she fell backward, dragging Bobbi with her.

 

Flinging the blonde over her shoulder, Natasha rolled with her hypnotized ally. Wrestling on the ground, the redhead soon realised her predicament:

 

Agent Morse knew the redhead's moves; hell they often sparred together. Given her size and muscle mass eventually Bobbi would overcome her, the blonde's newfound aggression working to the agent's advantage. No, to win this encounter Natasha needed to suppress, soon.

 

Throwing herself onto Bobbi's back, Natasha forced the other woman to the ground; pressing her face against the concrete. Wrapping her legs around the Agent's waist, the redhead waited half a second. 

 

The blonde rolled; attempting to shake Natasha off by slamming her back against the concrete. The redhead gasped; pain spreading through her lower back. But she had set herself up for this chance.

 

Sliding her legs down the blonde's torso, she tangled them with her attackers. Then grasping Bobbi's arms, she pulled the woman taught against her, effectively pinning both of them to the floor.

 

"Bob, Bob! What is this?!"

 

Attempting vigorously to get away from her, the desperate blonde panted a reply:

 

"I, I'm not in control! I'm, oh God I'm so..."

 

Rolling back against the redhead, Bobbi hissed, bright blue eyes wide and hungry.  
  
Catching movement in the corner of her eye, Natasha registered a figure: One hostile, opposite corner. The redhead swiveled, still holding the blonde down:

 

Stepping forward, the statuesque brunette finally emerged into the light, sharp green eyes meeting Natasha's with unhidden determination. Setting her jaw; the redhead surveyed the mysterious figure from her position on the floor.

 

“Greetings,” the woman said curtly, her eyes first meeting the redhead’s, “you are Natasha Romanoff, of S.H.I.E.L.D?”

 

“You have my attention,” Natasha replied hurriedly, even as she struggled to hold Bobbi down. The woman appeared confident, unperturbed by the two Agents struggling on the floor. Dressed in all black, the intruder appeared denfenseless. And yet, the redhead guessed from her general demeanour the woman was anything but.

 

"What have you done to my friend?!" Natasha asked aggressively, the effort of holding her back straining her voice.

 

Stepping over them, the woman knelt beside the tangled agents, addressing the redhead directly:

 

"Let me show you..."

 

Before Natasha could retaliate, the dark-haired woman leant down and planted a kiss on her mouth.

 

It was unlike anything the redhead had ever experience; so firm, so strong and yet there was something else, beyond this woman's strange embrace:

 

Something tingled between their open lips, pouring into the helpless agent in waves. This was when she realised her opponent's true threat, controlling her entire entrance to create this scenario. And Natasha could feel her body change; the power surging down her abdomen and pooling in her belly: Magic.

 

The agent attempted to pull away, to do anything against this attack. But with every second that passed she felt less in control, her muscles turning to jelly.

 

Slowly her eyes began to glow, the Iris's changing from a calm green to a stunning violet blue.  
  
Finally the woman pulled away, her dark hair no longer blocking the light above.

 

"I am sorry," the intruder stated solemnly, even as she wiped her lips with the back of an outstretched hand:

 

"You have already sealed your fate."

 

Stepping backward, the woman in black spoke calmly:

 

"Release Agent Morse and stand to attention."

 

Letting go off Bobbi, Natasha saw the blonde roll away. Before she even realised what was happening, the redhead's own body was responding: Flipping onto the souls of her feet, Natasha sprung upright, the other agent already beside her.

 

"Ohhhkay, so I get you're in charge," Natasha said hesitantly, her voice feeling slurred and far away:

 

"But you're allowing me to speak?"

 

The dark-haired woman nodded curtly.

 

"No, Nat! She's trying to use us against each other, you have to-" Bobbi struggled to explain, just before she was cut off:

 

"Silence Agent Morse, you have said enough already," the intruder said more aggressively.

 

The blonde growled weakly, her ability to talk back suspended.

 

Natasha shook her head, before realising she had no ability to do so:

 

"Okay, enough parlour tricks! What are you??"

 

Turning from the two agents the woman looked around the dark storage space, as if there could be another intruder in their midst. Assured that the room was secure, she lifted her arms up from her sides:

 

That was when the glamour faded, the light around her shimmering to reveal the woman’s true nature:

 

Black clothing disappeared, revealing shining steel armour over tight, protective red and brown leather. The garb was proud and impressive, yet with no attempt at camouflage it seemed an impractical choice for a solider. But by reputation Natasha was well aware now that this woman was not in any Earth-based army.

 

Spinning to once again address her prisoners, the panels of the Warrior's skirt swung with her, a heavy metal boot clanging against the concrete floor:

 

“I am Lady Sif of Asgard, and I have come here with singular purpose,” the brunette said dramatically.

 

“Nice trick,” Natasha relied dryly, hoping her tone was more confident than she felt:

 

"I thought the Goddess of War would be above trickery…”

 

“borrowed magics,” Sif replied tersely, her jaw tensing at the accusation:

 

“These are worrying times, King Odin now approves of subterfuge over confrontation." The warrior sighed; this was hardly her strategy.

 

"Then why even come here?" Natasha asked.

 

The dark-haired woman smiled coldly:

 

"You know why."

 

Natasha blinked, her demeanor hopefully revealing nothing:

 

“We have made no incursions onto Asgard-"

 

“That is a lie!” Sif snapped, striding right into the redhead's personal space:

 

“Your midgard has insulted my own, you spies have attempted to enter our realm in the hope of attaining guarded secrets. Now you must be punished according to our doctrine.”

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D acknowledges no awareness of any operation," Natasha stated firmly, even as she looked to Bobbi once more; through the blue haze, the redhead saw the shame plasterer over the woman's pretty features.

 

Lady Sif scowled. Reaching behind her back, the brunette retrieved the large plastic suppository, dropping it at the redhead's feet. Natasha felt her belly tighten, biting her lip.

 

“This device was planted on a human guest of Thor.”

 

Natasha blinked, eyes widening as she observed the butt plug, clearing her throat awkwardly: "never seen that before in my life."

 

The noble woman practically growled her reply:

 

“It is a probe, designed to infiltrate and observe the world around it undetected.” Lady Sif responded aggressively:

 

“This is a violation of our entente with humanity. If I wished I could report to your Superiors," Sif leant in, till the two woman were practically nose to nose once more: 

 

"Or have Asgard intervene in this realm’s affairs."

 

Natasha paled; the game was up; the warrior had conviction and she meant what she said. Devising a more humble, honest approach, the redhead spoke quickly:

 

“There has been a betrayal, I understand that, I only ask..”

 

“For negotiation?” Sif cut off the other brunette scornfully: “The first stone has been cast, it is our right to retaliate.”

 

“Please,” Natasha interjected:

 

“Agent Morse and I are responsible for the incursion alone, we alone should be punished.”

 

Sif studied the shorter redhead, amber eyes becoming curious:

 

“I have already begun this one's punishment... Her insolent refusal to admit wrong doing is... Grating." Sif lifted the blonde's chin; the woman met her eye, determined but afraid.

 

"You admit to manipulating Jane Foster?”

 

Natasha nodded solemnly, before she too considered their interactions:

 

“Wait... I know you’ve been on Earth for over a month, I’ve been tracking you myself! Why reveal yourself now, after we broke the entent?”

 

Lady Sif smiled, genuinely impressed for the first time:

 

“Intelligence. Finally... Of course I wished to see what you would do, to uncover any weaknesses surrounding the House of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

Natasha considered this:

 

But why not intervene, before I, misused Miss Foster..."

 

Sif smirked, choosing not to respond as she looked down on the suppository, still lying on the floor. The warrior had watched the whole sordid affair from her own vantage point. Jane Foster, that mortal... She had stolen someone very precious to her. Extracting the device had been... Very cathartic. Stamping down, the brunette crushed the probe under a heavy metal boot: Sif was not fond of Jane Foster.

 

The dark-haired woman cleared her throat:

 

"Your incursion failed. Jane Foster has been defused, her memory wiped. King Odin has asked that Thor not be involved, for your sake more than his..."

 

Still paralysed, Natasha attempted to move once more, still finding herself frozen in place:

 

"No, this wasn't just a security flaw resolution..." Natasha responde breathily:  
  
"Y-you wanted a bargaining chip, waited for us to take the bait!"

 

When the brunette did not respond, Natasha could tell she had gotten closer:

 

"What is this?"

 

Sif frowned; more intelligence, now unfortunately more counterproductive than amusing:

 

“It is obvious S.H.I.E.L.D cannot be trusted to oversee the entent, I wish to establish a loyal liason within your ranks to ensure future fealty.”

 

Lady Sif closed her eyes regretfully, before looking up at the bare bulb above them:

 

"Unfortunately, when an enemy wrongs Asgard they must be punished in whatever form they wronged our realm; In this way the party responsible chooses their own justice."

 

Natasha's eyes widened:

 

"What does that mean?"

 

The noble woman turned to the blonde, and, even under control, Natasha could see the other Agent shiver:

 

"I have spent a day on Agent Morse's trial. She has refused to swear fealty, but I believe she will give in now..." Sif lifted the blonde's quivering chin, before twisting to face the redhead:

 

"...Now that you have joined us the real trials may begin."

 

Stepping around the two women, Natasha watched as the warrior began to handle Bobbi roughly; probing the woman's taught muscles. Tearing away a sleeve, the Asgardian squeezed her bicep. Unable to move or even speak, the blonde whimpered softly as the noble woman's hands then traced over her midriff and under the belts and straps that crossed her torso. The redhead's eyes widened as long fingers finally slipped beneath the suit, millimetres from Bobbi's vulnerable sex.

 

The Agent suddenly realised the ordeal the blonde would have been through; her crime inflated back on her. For how many hours had she been under this spell, her desire probed and tested? The redhead bit her lip; just as she had probe Jane Foster. How much more could Bobbi take?!

 

"This one is strong physically, her skills in combat impressive," the dark-haired warrior stated approvingly:

 

"But her priorities are in flux... loyal only to herself."

 

Lady Sif moved over to the redhead, looking her captive up and down:

 

"You are diminutive, but your dedication to your cause is undeniable."

 

Reaching for her, Natasha felt the warrior slip her palms down to her vulnerable waist. Hearing an ominous click, the redhead winced as her utility belt loosen, the dark-haired woman unbuckling it slowly. Unable to look away, Natasha felt the strap around her thigh tug, before the warrior simply cut away her equipment; throwing it unceremoniously aside. One hand staying low it slowly graced her quivering behind.

 

Squeezing the Agent's full rump, the dark-haired woman admired her prisoner. While this body was not designed for war, its appeal was increasingly obvious. When she finally spoke, it was with less condescension:

 

"I have no respect for your methods spy. You have acted against my kind, now I shall respond accordingly."

 

Natasha bit back her anger; this woman, or Goddess, saw them as nothing but mortals, lesser beings in a corrupt world. What scared the redhead more than anything was that she might be right:

 

"We won't break Lady Sif, so either kill us or let us go. Our people will be watching, once they know, so will Thor, Odin himself..."

 

"Be silent," Sif said firmly, eyes sliding back down the mortal's body.

 

Natasha felt her mouth close and cursed inwardly.

 

Still surreptitiously running her hands over the redhead's suit, Natasha could only watch as they ascended to her ample chest.

 

"Lord Odin was clear," the warrior grimaced: Once one of you becomes a slave to Asgard for your collective crimes, you shall swear fealty to our realm. This was the Allfather's wish."

 

Reaching for the girl, Sif gripped her collar. Tearing open the Agent's suit, the redhead gasped, the spy's breasts bursting free. Gritting her teeth, Natasha attempted to ignore the hands sliding mechanically down her exposed front. Feeling powerless, the redhead watched as her own pale skin was revealed. No longer constrained, her nipples rose into the cold air of the empty warehouse under the warrior's gaze.

 

Lady Sif shook her head; Odin had been harsh recently; they would never have used enemy combatants like this before Frigga died: "You should know I argued against this but as the old adage goes 'the punishment must fit the crime.'" Deciding not to disguise her king's decree, the warrior gestured to the other girl menacingly. Bobbi stepped closer; even without a verbal command, acting as ordered. Reaching for both Agents, Lady Sif unconsciously recited her ruler's crude statement:

 

"Where once there was a mewling quim..." 

 

Natasha's eyes widened. 

 

The warrior slipped a hand into Bobbi's torn costume first, while the other did the same in Natasha's open suit. Descending roughly, Sif remembered to be careful, her strength already having tattered one human's pathetic garments; best not to break the women wearing them. 

 

Fingers reaching their destination, Sif place her hands at the apex of each woman's legs, before finally firmly grasping their nethers.

 

Both Agents gasped in unison, their bodies reacting to the magic:

 

The sensation surged and grew before Natasha could even contemplate its meaning. Powerful sexual need bursting from her every pore, all the redhead could do was stand and take the onslaught as her nipples became so hard they hurt, cream seeping down the inside of her leg. 

 

Natasha heard Bobbi pant at the same time as her pleasure centres were turned up several notches. Soon the blonde was hornier than ever. Suddenly the Agent could understand Bobbi's earlier desperation, beads of sweat forming on her brow as sexual need overwhelmed her consciousness.

 

"Good, that's it, don't try to fight, let the need soak through you..." Sif cooed gently, attempting to calm the increasingly panicked agents.

 

Stepping backward the noble woman inspected her handiwork. Both girls were panting, eyes wide and full of need, their whole bodies tensed in place: Mortals are so easily consumed by their cravings.

 

"Agent Morse, Agent Romanoff," Sif stated calmly:

 

"You may begin."

 

Both women reacted instinctively, turning toward one another. Their eyes meeting, the Agents made a silent connection; they needed to do this, regardless of protocol or will. There was no point in arguing, and even if either of them did, there was no way of knowing how the Asgardian would react. It might even end up worsening their situation.

 

Diving toward each other, Natasha threw herself into the blonde's arm, standing on tiptoe just to reach Bobbi's face. When their lips met there was no pretence, no hesitation. Both women mauling each other's open mouths. Feeling two hands grip her behind, the redhead vaulted into her colleague's embrace, wrapping her thighs around the other woman's waist.

 

Being this close both women were forced to take in each other's bodies: Comparisons were made. Both Agents had similarly graceful, curving figures, although Natasha had to admit a certain degree of unbidden jealousy at the blonde's well toned, statuesque figure; the woman easily holding up her weight. Meanwhile Bobbi also felt the redhead's fuller form against her own, those perfect breasts of hers pressing hard against her own as they kissed one another ferociously. For a married woman the temptation was unbearable.

 

Natasha was able to register Agent Morse's concern even easier from this angle. While the blonde carried herself with dignity, the tenseness of her muscles betrayed her underlying fear. The usually composed facade was cracking slowly, the evidence of whatever Lady Sif had done was all over her; the sore red nipples, disheveled hair and skin that shone with sweat suggesting an ordeal which confronted the normally dominant blonde.

 

Bobbi whimpered into her mouth, just once, a vile, helpless sound. One hand, fingers trembling, reached up to wind through red hair, pulling Natasha in so she could press her lips even harder against the redhead's. While the whole situation was mortifying, it helped to know she was no longer alone in this, finding the supple, needy lips of her colleague far more comforting than the powerful, dominant lips of the goddess.

 

Natasha cupped Bobbi's cheek and the two of them twisted together. Lips brushing, hot and insistent, their tongues competed desperately. Open suits allowed bare flesh to press against similarly naked skin, the redhead massaging the tensed abdomen of her counterpart.

 

Bobbi's hand moved instinctively down the other Agent's back, nails dragging against the tough, woven leather. Their movements grew in sensuous intensity as they kissed; feverishly, deeply, all warm tongues and soft, full lips creating greater wetness. When it broke, both were left breathless.

 

Unbidden, silently, unwillingly, Natasha's head dipped, allowing the shorter Agent to drop from her raised position. Bobbi gasped as those soft, cultured lips slid down her collarbone, tugging at her suit insistently.

 

Pulling protective padding aside, Natasha's mouth kissed across the pert peak of her breast. Tearing the suit away, the redhead licked quivering flesh before finding a straining nipple; tongue playing across it. 

 

Bobbi's breath fluttered in her throat as the Agent's lips and teeth teased that sensitive bud to utter hardness. This process was soon repeated with her other nipple all while Bobbi herself stood by, eyes, filled with nervous confusion, darting across the room, finding the controlling Asgardian.

 

From her position before them Lady Sif suppressed her amusement: a chuckle would be against her personal code. However, humans had such weak wills! With the slightest incantation the warrior could decide if these women decimated each other. All without using force. The noblewoman raised a dark eyebrow; maybe magic had its advantages.

 

"You must push harder," Sif began: "Test your limits. Only then will we know whom deserves the honour of Asgards patronage."

 

The girls could barely look at each other as their fingers slid between the legs of their counterpart. Bobbi gritted her teeth as Natasha's digits dipped into her pussy, finding wetness there. She couldn't help it; Whatever power had stimulated her had done so in a painful, yet undeniably pleasurable way. And now the redhead knew it, a fact that made her blush deeply. At the same time her own digits found Romanoff's pussy already damp and ready. Her head dipped; she was unable to deal with the other Agent's glowing blue gaze anymore.

 

The blonde tried as hard as she could not to respond, to not give the Goddess any inkling this was getting to her, but the truth was undeniable: Agent Romanoff was damn sexy and she herself was horny. Her body seemed entirely willing to go with whatever flow was presented to it, regardless of how she felt about it as a married woman. And Bobbi had gotten so worked up from before, it wasn't long before she had an orgasm brewing, her breath coming in short hard gasps.

 

But Sif got impatient easily, soon deciding their 'punishment,' was not trial-ing enough.

 

Easily pulling the hungry mortal's apart, she heard the blonde's cry of need, while the redhead stumbled; barely able to comprehend what was happening.

 

"That's enough. Now we must both go deeper..."

 

....

 

TORTUROUS PLEASURE  


Everything had taken on an aura of complete, abject horror:

 

For over an hour the Goddess had watched, enthralled as the two women writhed on their makeshift cot, the over turned crates elevating the Agents above the concrete floor. While Lady Sif observed, the dark-haired warrior struggled to stay objective, her hands gripping the panel before her so hard that the wood cracked and splintered. Cursing inwardly, Sif reminded herself not to get entangled in the human's trial.

 

The warehouse was suffused with a chorus of passionate, muffled female moaning:

 

Bobbi lay on her back, her exposed naked flesh gleaming with sweat. Natasha was similarly half-naked and sweating, her suit hanging loose around her shoulders. 

 

Hunched over her friend, Natasha's boots knelt either side of the brunette's head, her suit’s zipper so low it exposed the redhead's pussy lips; spread, glistening and wet. Bobbi's tongue dove into those hot depths over and over, making the leather clad thighs on either side of her clench and shudder in pleasure. Meanwhile, between the blonde's own spread legs Natasha's beautiful red hair bobbed rhythmically, mouth wrapped around her steaming core. 

 

Sif could only see Agent Morse's eyes from her vantage point, but they were wide, harried and desperate, staring right back at the goddess with a pleading gaze. The brunette simply shook her head; entirely willing to watch the girls make each other cum over and over again.

 

The state of their luscious bodies said it all. Even with years of physical training designed to push both women to the peak of physical endurance, in that moment neither could handle the demand placed on their sex drives.

 

This had always been the intention; on Asgard real torture was outlawed millennia ago. Such an act was barbaric. This was no punishment, not by those standards. No, using their own underhanded strategy against them, that was the balance of true justice. If anything this act against the two slutty S.H.I.E.L.D Agents was… a learning experience. The brunette allowed herself a small smile.

 

Discipline resurfacing immediately, the warrior’s eyes narrowed, her frown twitching as she watched the two girls writhe in pleasure. How could she pretend this erotic display had no effect on her? It felt like a thousand years since she last mated, her own life spent fighting battle after battle in service of the realms. The dark-haired woman shook her head. Maybe she deserved a break. If Thor could come to Earth for his needs, why couldn’t she??

 

Natasha gasped, wishing she could raise a hand to wipe at her wet face: They didn't seem to be able to stop and the look in Bobbi's eyes made it very clear that she wanted to. Dipping her head between the blonde’s legs once more she took a long lick, hearing the other Agent sob hysterically.

 

Natasha went back to work dutifully, lapping long and hard at Bobbi’s clit before delving deeper; sucking on the blonde’s pussy lips while whipping and flicking at her insides with her exhausted tongue. The redhead panted as the other Agent licked her own pussy feverishly, before clamping down and blowing hard into her snatch!  
  
"Hhnngh!! Bob!" 

It didn't take long for both women to reach their peak; they had both been on edge for quite a while. Natasha tried not to panick. She had lost count of her own orgasms around twelve, when her own ecstacy got really bad. It had to be the spell: with each release it got harder to think. Instead of diminishing, their lust just seemed to grow and grow.

 

Natasha gave up first, haunches clenching around Bobbi’s head:

 

“B-bob, I'm sorry, I- I can’t Ohhh, mmm, Ahhh AHHHH!”

 

Natasha screamed as her juices flooded out from her cunt and spilled over the blonde's chin. Bobbi groaned, her mouth filling with delicious cream; she had to swallow, even though at this point she was literally full.

 

Moments later she groaned, the blonde’s whole body quaking in orgasm. Natasha had to just hold on as her face was sprayed with cum; covering her cheeks and eyelids.

 

Lady Sif watched the pair squirm with desperate pleasure, her own stance noticeably tightening:

 

“Alright. Agents, that’s enough." Both girls immediately collapsed into each other, bodies shaking with exertion. The warrior shook her head:

 

“Your performance has been commendable, for lesser beings… however, it is time I showed you why you do not interfere with Asgard.”

 

Stepping forward she guided Natasha's trembling, half-naked form off the make shift bed, helping the disorientated redhead disengage from the tangle of limbs.

 

Seeing Agent Morse spread-eagled on the wooden panels her eyes narrowed:

 

“Oh yes, the master planner…" Sif stated condescendingly:  
  
  
"Step away. I must show your friend the consequences of, what did you call it? Sexual Esionage??”

 

Bobbi got to her feet before nearly collapsing onto the concrete. Staggering she slumped by the crates, her suit so tattered it almost fell off her glistening body. Whimpering, she looked up at the unlikely pair.

 

Sif turned back to the Agent’s accomplice, studying her disheveled form; red hair messed and askew, sweat shining on her pale skin, and most entertaining of all, juices dripping from her swollen pussy and down her thighs. The Agent was breathing heavily, and Sif could easily see the muscles in her long legs clenching with the effort of just standing, attempting to assert defiance. The warrior grinned.

 

“Lady Sif, please-“ Natasha whimpered:

 

“No more, not today... We’re not like Asgardians, we- we’re vulnerable-"

 

“Silence human.” Sif commanded scornfully:

 

“I am not here to hear you plead. I came to create a servant of Asgard, and I shall. Now whether l enjoy myself in the crafting…”

 

From behind her Lady Sif presented something in her grasp; revealing two gleaming objects dangling from a series of straps. Natasha's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. What she was looking at was more a cudgel than a sex toy and there were two of them. This didn't bode well...

 

Sif flicked the tip of the thick, shiny steel dildo experimentally, before turning a sharp gaze to Natasha:

 

“Lay down spy.”

 

The redhead complied with the order automatically, breasts pressing against the harsh wooden surface of the crates. Sif stepped back, flinging one of the heavy dildo’s at Bobbi, much to her surprise:

 

“Agent Morse, help me remove my armour.”

 

Bobbi stepped forward, unravelling Lady Sif's shinning armour as best she could; revealing sinewy muscles rippling below the surface. Every inch of the goddess contained a dangerous, powerful strength, musculature tensing and relaxing with a smooth, dancer's grace. Even with her breasts bound under layers of tightly wound leather bandage, she truly was a work of art. But it was the scars that really drew Bobbi's eyes.

 

One curved along the left edge of her hip, a straight white line, pale even against her smooth skin, ending just sbove her midriff. Another began behind her left shoulder blade. A scary realisation dawned on Bobbi in that moment: This woman was a true warrior: And she would not stop until one of the Agents submitted.

 

Having the blonde woman strap the dildo around her hip, she watched the girl buckle it in place. Running her fingers along the heavy cock, Sif suppressed a groan: She had heard tell these phallus’ used magics to heighten arousal, but she had never believed.

 

“Hmm…” Sif rolled her hips, watching the heavy end of the artificial cock sway with the motion. Something about this was very satisfying. For so long she had been subjugated on Asgard; a maiden wishing to be a warrior? Something about being on the other end was… cathartic.

 

Slowly, with languid, swaying steps, Sif strode over to Natasha; the redhead shrinking back, but unable to leave the crates. The tip of the strap-on was in front of her face and she glared up at Bobbi with fearful desperation.

 

“You will service me as you would a man," the Lady Sif instructed firmly. 

 

Natasha blinked, looking down the tip of the dildo as it swayed in front of her anxious face. There were some obvious issues with limitations and physical capacities that she very clearly stated in a single short sentence:

 

“It's too big.”

 

The goddess’ arm snapped out, dealing her a vicious open-palmed spank to her upturned ass. Natasha yelped in pain; never challenge a super being. Lady Sif gripped her hair:

 

“Probably, but you will acquiesce, slut. Now open wide…”

 

Natasha gritted her teeth momentarily, before realizing that that was counterproductive. She no longer had the energy to resist, or even to argue against Sif’s point. She and Bobbi had been locked together for quite a while, bringing each other to orgasm time and again. Her jaw ached, her tongue still held the tangy taste of Bobbi’s juices and her whole body was overworked. Nonetheless, this was happening.

 

The shining tip brushed Natasha's lips, and she reluctantly opened her mouth to it. Sif laughed, a short, triumphant sound overhead as the dildo pushed past her teeth. It was a tight fit; Natasha’s jaw ached as it stretched to accommodate the artificial cock's girth, feeling the odd tasting metal scrape against her teeth. Her tongue pressed down against the floor of her mouth as, inch by inch, Sif’s phallus violated her. Her heart pounded in her chest, harder than before, as Sif pushed forward, filling her mouth completely; how far would this warrior go??

 

Natasha choked; gagging as the cock hit the back of her throat. Sif gripped her head with a growl; long, strong fingers wrapping through short red hair. The Agent’s retreat was stopped and then reversed as the warrior pushed her deeper with a languorous groan of pleasure, the shiny tool gliding between plump lips and up against the pulsating muscles of the girl's throat. Concentrating on suppressing her gag reflex, Natasha struggled in place.

 

Sif groaned, thousands of tiny sensors across the surface of her new appendage transmitting every tactile sensation right up into her own body; the heat of the redhead’s mouth, the wetness of her saliva, the hard edges of her teeth against the phallus. It was a tight fit; the girl's tongue working against the bottom. Her occasional helpless, wordless moans sent vibrations up the heavy shaft, only encouraging the brunette to go further.

 

Tears rolled down Natasha's cheeks as her gag reflex made her pay for every second the Asgardian's cock invaded her throat. She would try to pull away, tugging until the grip the warrior had on her hair became painful, before surrendering again, settling for the pain in her jaw and throat instead. There was nothing she could do but lay there and be Sif's maiden; powerless as the tall, strong woman took her pleasure from the redhead's weak body.  
  
Swivelling her hips Sif set a generous pace, easily pumping back and forth into the redhead's waiting mouth. Ignoring the agent as she gurgled and coughed pathetically, the brunette kept gliding back and forward, the sensation of the girl's hot mouth sending glorious signals too her nethers.

With a final, shuddering breath, heat, lust and bliss firing through her body, Sif slowly withdrew her cock from Natasha's mouth; savoring the sweet sensation of her soft, full lips pressed against the rubber. There was a highly satisfying pop, as the tip finally pulled out from the slave's mouth, Natasha hacking and coughing as it did so.

 

The noble woman's hand tousled Natasha's beautiful red hair, Sif smiling sadly down at her baleful, glowing blue eyes:

 

" I am afraid we must copulate now. It may be hard for a human to take...”

 

“Lady Sif, please...” Natasha whimpered through a raw throat, screwing her eyes shut and burying her face in her hands as the warrior strutted confidently around behind her.

 

That tiny kernel of pride stopped Natasha from begging pitifully but the redhead couldn't deny how wet she was, how her legs trembled; her body twitching with need. She had lost count of the number of times she had cum on Bobbi's face and she still needed satisfaction: Magic was the real dom here.

 

Sif's hands gripped Natasha’s hips, straightening out the redhead's sagging posture. Seconds later she felt those strong fingers tear her suit down the seam with ease, revealing the Agent’s dripping pussy from behind. The tip of the false penis brushing her nethers, Natasha leant back unconsciously, desperate to feel Sif’s cock pressed against her glistening, dewy folds:

 

“Give in now and I will ensure Bobbi goes free,” the noblewoman stated plainly, eying the anxious blonde.

 

Natasha whined, only managing to mumble incoherently; she so wanted to let go, to give in, to be turned by this beautiful creature. But to betray her entire planet. Or her friend? 

 

Sif gave a long, luxurious laugh, dripping with that odd combination of sex and violence:

 

“Fair enough. Is this real strength, or do you simply belong to another?”

 

Natasha shuddered, casting her eyes around the room for something, anything to get her out of this. She quaked with exhaustion as her gaze settled on Bobbi.

 

The blonde stood against the wall, eyes downcast. Natasha could see her fellow agent's attempt at composure, back straight even as sweat dripped down her spine, arms crossed over her shredded suit. Even more telling was the way her eyes darted from her back to Sif moment to moment, never allowing the goddess out of her sight. The girl wasn’t ready for more torturous pleasure.

 

Standing back a moment, Sif just enjoyed the sight of this beautiful redhead waiting for her; legs spread wide open, Natasha's pussy lips glistening with arousal. The warrior knew her lack of objectivity was hardly noble, but she had earned this conquest and decided to enjoy herself. Mounting the maiden, she pushed her strap-on against Agent Romanoff's entrance. The redhead whimpered, the cold metal sending chills through her abdomen. Teasing her prey for a few seconds just because she could, Sif then pushed forwards in a slow but steady thrust, The Goddess of War not stopping until the entire length of her cock was buried inside the mortal's pussy.

 

Natasha cried out, thrown forward by the sudden, inevitable penetration. Clinging onto the wood, the Agent struggled, wriggling on the huge cock that filled her so entirely. Bobbi watched, morbidly fascinated by the erotic display. Truthfully, she had not thought the other agent could take such a huge load. Natasha's own face a mask of pleasure, pain and shock, hard moans, groans and cries of joy escaped her perfect mouth.

 

Sif knew exactly how it felt to be filled by one of these big dildos so the lack of coherence didn't bother her. In fact she was impressed how the redhead refused to beg, still somehow staying upright despite the uncomfortable stretching of her pussy. That said Sif was sure Agent Romnaoff was mostly feeling pleasure, the magics overcoming any natural reaction to this kind of attack. Slicing her hips left and right, the brunette tested the girl's body. Swaying in time, Natasha felt like a puppet. Having completed the penetration and then giving the girl a moment to adjust; Sif began fucking the redhead's desperate pussy.

 

No sooner had Sif begun pumping her hips back and forth the redhead screamed in pleasure, all while her own body pushed back against the brunette. Just by holding firm the agent showed her determination, the force of each thrust enough to knock any person off their feet. Instead, using her inclined position, Natasha was able to hold firm against the onslaught on her most delicate area.

 

Bobbi watched, fascinated as a goddess skillfully fucked the beautiful redhead, having taken her as a mere plaything. The blonde cursed herself: the plan had failed and yet Natasha was taking the punishment: instead of her. She felt small.

 

It was a marvel really, to see the smaller redhead stand up to the warrior. Or, in this case, bend over to her. Bobbi could only hope Sif was taking it a little easy on the agent. Yet, pumping her pussy relentlessly, Bobbi could actually see the confusion scrawled over the redhead's face, her ecstasy counteracting her frustration.

 

Sif wasn't being overly cautious, instead taking the time to enjoy each sensation that spiralled up from her nethers; magnified by the magic cock. There was something about subjugating another beautiful woman, about proving her superiority that made the brunette feel invigorated. In all her time fighting her opponents they had practically always been men… or monsters. To challenge her own sex and to win, somehow it meant more, even after all this time. There was just something about fucking another woman which made her feel so wonderfully powerful and dominant.

 

Ultimately in this scenario the real torture was being forced to watch; Bobbi given an excellent view of the two woman fucking whilst her own magically induced need went unfulfilled. From the darkness the forgotten spy could see everything: from the Pained-pleasure on Natasha's face to the look of triumphant concentration on Lady Sif's as she thrust into the helpless redhead. Then there were the bodies themselves; one woman mounting another and using a man-made phallus to drive the female being penetrated over and over. With every thrust the redhead's breasts swung, her flesh jiggling in with each bang.

 

Bobbi licked her lips as she considered getting involved. Was it wrong for her to want back in, even if it meant adding to Natasha's torment?? Would that have undermined the power and dominance Lady Sif was obviously feeling??? The blonde forced herself to hold back and simply watch. For now. 

 

Natasha tried to keep breathing once the warrior increased things even further but it was no use. In what felt like less than a second her pussy was clenching tightly around the large invader and she was covering it with her cum, pure ecstasy shuddering through her body as she experienced perhaps her strongest climax that night. It was of course followed by another, and another, and another, the captivating Asgardian pounding her pussy to orgasm after orgasm and, to the redhead's surprise, it felt like the brunette received at least one in the process.

 

Sif paused; she wanted to just keep going, knowing the other Agent had yet to receive her due. But this felt good, too good. Who knew a body as soft and full as this could be so rewarding? That in this case, pounding a vulnerable mortal in this way was more rewarding than a thousand kills in Asgard’s name.

 

More determined than ever, Sif took her longest run up to the redhead’s pussy and roughly slammed forwards with all her might, forcing the full length of the dildo deep into the younger woman in one hard thrust.

…….

Natasha, screamed, eyes closed, completely overwhelmed by the Goddess of Sex. In that moment the redhead had realised the simple truth: Neither Bobbi or herself were getting out of here until they gave in to Lady Sif's demands. If she didn't stop soon, either her body would give in to this pleasurable torment, or her mind would.

 

From the corner, the blonde saw defeat in the redhead, her pretty face hung low, her whole body sagging. Bobbi panicked; from behind the bent over agent she could see the warrior lining up a powerful thrust: Lady Sif would break Natasha. The other agent grimaced determinedly. Not if the Mockingbird didn't let her:

 

Sif slamming forward caused Natasha lift her top half upwards and let out a long scream of painful ecstacy. The redhead didn't care anymore, she could have her body, her mind; all she wanted was for this to continue.

 

"Ahhh! Yes! Mmmm... You can-mmmpppghhh!! Ungh?!!"

 

The force of the warrior's latest lunge had an unintended side affect:

 

Arching upward from the force of the goddess' blast, Natasha only just saw the other strap-on flying toward her. Mouth already open, the redhead's flight sent her on the inevitable collision cause. Before she could even comprehend what had happened, Natasha felt the shaft plunge down her throat, not stopping until it reached her esophagus.

 

Bobbi knew it was wrong to stifle Natasha like this, but what choice did she have? The redhead was about to give in. Thinking about it, her own hormones might have influenced this admittedly rash solution...

 

Looking down, the blonde saw the redhead gagging on the huge shaft; her cheeks bulging around the large obstruction. Bobbi winced, her glowing eyes apologetic. Still, it beat eternal slavery.

 

Once she had the other woman sucking her cock Bobbi looked up at Lady Sif, talking honestly:

 

"She's, she has had enough."

 

The brunette stared back at the blonde, not losing pace even as her own eyes turning livid:

 

"That is not your choice spy! How dare you interfere with the King of Adgard's will-"

 

Bobbi leant forward, Sif frowning for a moment before she figured out what her captive intended. The blonde pressed her mouth to the warrior's, making out with the brunette even as she continued fucking her friend. This for the Asgardian seemed beyond strange, but not necessarily in a terrible way. This ultimately could describe the entire night.

 

Making out for around a minute, Lady Sif allowed herself to enjoy the kiss for the first time that evening. The taller blonde, though not as overtly flirtatious, had her charms and the warrior appreciated this.

 

Breaking away, Bobbi quickly explained her actions:

 

"Natasha is on my team, you must understand that? We work together to achieve our objective. So if we win, we win, or if we lose..."

 

"I get both of you..." Sif responded dangerously. Bobbi nodded.

Below Natasha was being spit roasted brutally; Lady Sif ramming that strap-on into her vulnerable pussy with no more mercy. Not given much time to be embarrassed, or even get used to that large dildo, she received a distraction in the form of Agent Morse’s strap-on bouncing back into her mouth.

 

For a few seconds the redhead was too shocked to react, coming to realize the women were now violating her from either end. In this situation there was simply no way out; the redhead couldn't exclaim, couldn't even pull backward without further impaling her sore pussy. The humiliation was unbearable, trapped between a god and a friend, her throat sore, her pussy throbbing with unbearable pleasure.

 

Natasha hated herself in that moment, obediently sucking on the dildo even as her cunt was roughly invaded. Sliding back and forth between the two women, one her superior, the other her inferior, she realized how submissive she really was.

 

Through it all Natasha found herself moaning around the cock in her mouth, her already well fucked pussy ready to come again as the women above her took control, both slamming their respective phallus' into her weakened body as if to finish her off.

 

Realising she was contributing to her colleague's humiliation, Bobbi pulled away:

 

"Let me take her place."

 

Sif smiled mischievously, "Offering to go in the middle Agent Morse?"

 

"You know what I mean," the blonde panted, just attempting to stay upright as the brunette threw herself into the redhead; her body crumpling between the two women.

 

Natasha came again, her whole frame convulsing. There was no love, or even encouragement as she was attacked on two fronts; her body well and truly fucked.

 

Sif considered the girl's offer, ready to say no, when the redhead fell from her pedestal, the strong spy losing her capacity to even stay upright as her limbs finally gave way; contorted by the forces applied to her.

 

"I see now I have no choice." The brunette spoke disappointedly: "If your friend is unable your trial must continue, though we must up the intent…”

 

The blond gulped, eyes wide, as the warrior pulled herself free with a squelch.

 

..............

 

SELFLESS

 

Natasha awoke slowly. How long had she been out? The redhead stared into the bare bulb above her head, felt the hard work at her back, and the mixture of sweat and cream that matted her wavy hair: a couple of minutes at most.

 

Her muscles ached, her head span, the results of ceaseless pleasure for many hours leaving her numb but weirdly satisfied.

 

Feeling a pair of hands lift her limp hips, Natasha moaned: she was still sensitive down there. Her torso shook, and she heard a metallic clink as her waist was handled.

 

When the metal and leather tightened together around her crotch, the redhead decided she had no choice but to open her eyes. Cracking an eyelid, Natasha was greeted by the intimidating sight of Lady Sif, looking down from above with what appeared to be genuine concern. Bent over the agent, her long, dark hair tickled Natasha's nose.

 

"I feared you had died Agent Romanoff," the warrior said plainly, her eyes running over the girl's exhausted face:

 

"You have resisted admirably, I am impressed."

 

"Where's my medal?" Natasha asked sarcastically, before realising how horse her throat had become, the result of many a foreign object punching her larynx.

 

"What, what are you doing??"

 

Tilting her head forward, Natasha registered the blonde agent awkwardly strapping the massive dildo around the redhead's waist, still somehow determined in spite of their joint humiliation that day.

 

"It wears off Natasha," Bobbi explained desperately, "Your eyes... You're in control again!"

 

Natasha blinked, brushing hair back from her face; she had to admit, except for the aches and pains, she did feel more like her old self.

 

"If, if I just do a little more, I'll break free, like you have," Bobbi said anxiously:

 

"Lady Sif told me this was the requirement, now if I can take a little more we both walk away."

 

Natasha screwed her eyes shut, confused by the blonde's logic.

 

Pulling herself up onto the table, Bobbi flipped her long blonde hair over a shoulder, lacking her usual grace due to the induced hormones flooding her body with excess erotic energy.

 

Sif watched, unmoved as the Agent mounted her own friend; she had not predicted it would come down to this.

 

However it was rewarding to see Agent Morse obeying what was ultimately her initial command; voluntarily subjugating herself in order to break the much-deserved spell. This ultimately involved the blonde awkwardly positioning above where Agent Romanoff now lay, carefully lining up her wet and needy pussy with the massive strap-on dildo pointing upward, taking her time to mentally prepare for this daunting task.

 

Struggling to meet the reclined redhead's shocked green eyes, Bobbi began her long descent onto the huge cold pole. As she moved down the blonde agent let out a long moan of shock, attempting to maintain some composure even as she stretched like never before. Very slowly the blonde slipped down the shaft, her eyelids fluttering, taking short, shallow breaths just to stay upright.

 

Natasha gasped, the massive phallus sending weird but pleasure signals through her nervous system.

 

Reaching the bottom, Bobbi let out an unlady-like grunt, her crotch meeting that of her counterpart. Closing her eyes, the blonde took a moment. In spite of her predicament the cock felt wonderful, filling her up more than any other had done before: How Natasha had taken Lady Sif’s treatment was beyond her.

 

Lifting herself up on shakes legs, Bobbi began to pump down against the heavy dildo, starting a gradual, steady rhythm. Tightening her thighs around the other agent’s waist, the blonde penetrated herself over and over, her breast heaving as she stimulated her heightened sex drive.

 

Sif began to circle menacingly as the agent gave up the last of her dignity; thrusting into her bewildered colleague with increasing desperation as her sex began to boil.

 

“Bobbi..” Natasha croaked: 

 

“This is madness, you’re not even being ordered anymore!”

 

The blonde shook her head, wavy hair dancing around her pleasure stricken face:

 

“I- I can do this! For my mistress!!”

 

Natasha leant toward the other agent, shocked by her latest declaration. Gripping her friend’s hips, she tried to make eye contact, to reason with her: Just as Lady Sif walked up behind Bobbi.

 

Having gradually gotten into position, Sif wound an arm around the girl’s shaking torso, pulling her into a backward embrace. Stroking long hair behind the blonde’s left ear, the brunette took a breath as she lined up her cock, before whispering her own decree:

 

“For Asgard.”

 

Pressing forward, Sif rolled her hips upward in one fluid motion: stuffing the tip of the huge phallus into Bobbi’s vulnerable asshole.

 

The blonde screamed, mouth hanging open as she was anally invaded, all while the other dildo filled her sopping pussy. Blue eyes bulging, the agent shuddered uselessly.

Another guttural cry escaped her lips as she felt the double assault override her nerves system. Practically feeling the two cocks rubbing against one another, Bobbi groaned in helpless ecstacy, her body violated like never before.

 

Natasha watched Bobbi crumble, her old self-confidence melting away as she was humiliated before a goddess. In all her time using sexual espionage, the redhead had never allowed herself to cross this line, not even sure if her body could take two cocks of this girth penetrating the Agent at once. The blonde’s expression was certainly concerning, her mouth slack, tears running down her cheeks as she was painstakingly lowered onto the Asgardian phallus.

 

In reality Bobbi just didn’t care anymore, bewitched by this indescribable feeling, her nerve endings on fire. The blonde agent wailed as the warrior shoved another several hard inches up her pooper, bowels jiggling as the cock entered even greater depths. 

 

Sif tried not to go overboard, aware how flimsy humans could be. Taking a firm hold of Agent Morse’s wide hips, she slowly pulled the blonde down onto the shaft, its shear girth forcing her ass centimeters apart.

 

Bobbi gulped, feeling tense thighs slap her own behind, a bulge having formed in her belly. Falling forward onto Natasha, the blonde impaled her pussy once more, just able to press up as she came uncontrollably.

 

Bobbi had never experienced a weirder or more painful sensation, the huge cock now filling her sore rectum, both sphincters held wide open. It was extremely embarrassing and for the first time in her adult life she felt completely powerless; the huge elastic shaft stretching and twisting her bowels forcefully just to fit inside: Past the point of being full, the blonde felt the overwhelming urge to take a shit.

Meanwhile Sif tightened her grip on Agent Morse’s hips and began to slowly pull her strap-on from the blonde's butt. The inclined girl wept as she felt bizarre emptiness; her superior’s dildo slowly slipping from her chute, while she fell back onto the other dildo, her gut churning. Bobbi groaned as Lady Sif came to a stop, only halfway out.

 

At this point the brunette rallied, easily pushing her strap on back inside the girl’s once tight butt. Bobbi wailed, her eyes streaming. Sif thought nothing of it, repeating the process and starting a steady rhythm; her dildo moving back and forth through Agent Morse’s back entrance as she intentionally stretched the girl well past her breaking point. With each thrust her powerful hips slapped undulating, bruised cheeks.

The worst part was it felt good, soooo damn GOOD! The married Agent couldn’t believe what was happening to her. Her husband, her career, even her body! Bobbi didn’t care anymore, all that mattered in that moment was completing her new mission: pleasing a goddess.

 

The blonde soon became a mindless puppet: slamming herself back and forth between the two dildos, cumming over and over. Frantic, Bobbi began to beg, whatever was left of her sanity lost in the intensity of the experience:

 

"yes, Yes YESS!” the agent shouted deliriously at the top of her lungs:

 

“You can use me, I’ll be your slut, Asgard’s bitch! Just. don’t. Stop!”

 

“You will acquiesce?” Sif hissed, her breath ragged as she defiled the blonde’s once perfect ass.

 

“Yessss…” the agent replied ecstatically.

 

“No!” Natasha responded in horror: 

 

“Bob you’re married!!”

 

Grasping her own finger Bobbi flung the ring aside, hearing it clink away into the darkness.

 

Ashamed, embarrassed, and incredibly turned on, Bobbi thrust herself back and forth between the two woman, sandwiched between a captive friend and a dominant new mistress.

“You will give into Asgardian rule, let me be your charge?” Sif gasped, incredibly turned on by her sudden, complete control.

 

Bobbi nodded desperately, pumping backwards, tears still spilling down her cheeks: Taking both spears was well beyond her capacity and with every jerk her insides turned to jelly. The blonde shuddered; her pussy and anus burned, her nerve endings on fire! Hearing her velvety walls squelch, she realised her body couldn't hold out much longer. 

“I'm already all yours, I-I’ll do whatever you ask! Just, please...”

“Then from now on you serve Asgard as a Maiden of the realm!” Sif commanded, thrashing her hips up against the blonde’s red behind. 

Unfortunately for Bobbi her statement had an unintended side affect and instead of backing off as she should have the Goddess began to take harder, deeper strokes into the blonde’s loosened rosebud; wrecking the poor girl’s opening. Sif knew such force would ravage any mortal, and yet she didn’t care, overwhelmed by her sense of power and achievement. The brunette was going to be fully satisfied, even if it meant Sif had to go through months of physical therapy.

Natasha watched, transfixed, as the Agent’s formally glowing eyes faded into a duller blue: Bobbi had been saturated, overwhelmed by the magic coating her system, now permanently a pawn of an alien race. Still pumping up and down onto her own exhausted body, Natasha felt the blonde’s excretions spatter her torso, the former-Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D prepared to ruin her tight behind to prove her devotion to this new cause.

 

Coated in sweat, Bobbi came yet again, her vision blurring, pounding downward onto her own pussy with the same brutal force Lady Sif was now using on her butt. Finally working together, the agent and the warrior double penetrated the blonde, fucking and sodomising her through multiple climaxes.

Mewling pathetically like a wounded animal, Bobbi flopped like a ragdoll as she struggled to hold herself together, breasts jiggling with every hard slam. Feeling feint, the blonde flailed. Despite all her training the agent simply couldn't handle anymore: crumpling on top of Natasha Bobbi mercifully passing out.

The stimulative dildo feeling every twist and compression of the girl’s rectum, Sif found herself finally overwhelmed; cumming hard. Soaking her under armour, the brunette beamed, consumed by pleasure she hadn’t felt in years.

Crushed under Bobbi, Natasha stared over her shoulder at the glowing goddess, a disbelieving smile on her triumphant face:

 

“Uhh- Hmm. That was.. I-I will take care of Miss Morse on Asgard, she requires further… discipline.” Sif stroked the girl’s back almost affectionately: 

“When she returns you shall not speak of this, not ever. Do you understand?”

 

Natasha nodded slowly, still cradling the unconscious blonde.

 

“Then you may go freely…” Sif said simply, before leaning in close:

 

“And tell the others that seek to reap benefits from my realm: It. Is. Defended.”

 

Just as Sif finished her statement, a brilliant, blinding golden beam blasted their tangled bodies. Hearing the roof above them implode, Natasha screwed her eyes shut; waiting for what felt like hours for the bifrost to consume them.

 

When the light dissipated, Natasha cracked open her eyes. Both women, ex-agent and warrior were gone and the redhead was left alone: Above, a perfect circle had been burnt into the ceiling, revealing the night’s sky.

 

Lying still, Natasha woozily stared up at the blinking stars. They had gotten a spy into Asgard: Just not as Bobbi had intended.


End file.
